Aurora's Light
by SweetPidi
Summary: Love that stands the test of time...Sarafina & Andreas have a three hundred and nineteen year romance that is tested when they come to the aid of a dear friend, Carlisle Cullen, and his family. Takes place during Breaking Dawn. Enjoy!


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **This story was originally written to cheer up my friend & real-life Beta, Supernaturallygifted. She gave me permission to post it. Originally this was intended to be a one-shot. However, with the anticipation of the upcoming 'Breaking Dawn' movie, I got inspired to write more.

Stephanie Meyers is the Queen Bee; I am just trapped in her Bee Hive.

Remember reviews are like honey to my soul…so please leave comments!

Enjoy ~ SweetPidi  
*******************************************************

"Did you compel me to love you?"

His piercing topaz colored eyes was playing around with my question. His hard porcelain white face had begun to soften just a little as the thought sprinted around in his mind. A hint of a smirk appeared near the corners of his natural pout. I was only getting a glimpse of my most beloved's profile. However, that did not matter. My three hundred and twenty one- year old eyes knew everything about the creature that was just slightly ahead of me, to my right. Every line, dimple, battle scar, and faded freckle of his once human face, I could see it all. His tall stature was blocking the sun from my view. His sparkle was bouncing off of the river just in front of us. Our prey was getting a drink to offset the rare warm weather, here in Forks, Washington.

We were instructed by our good friend Carlisle Cullen to feed before the possible show down that was approaching. We were helping his family out of a situation that they got into with the powerful Volturi. When we were contacted, Andreas was all too willing to help. He would have done anything for his oldest and dearest friend. However, the idea of going after the Volturi was an added bonus. Even if Carlisle and his family were in the wrong, my ex-Viking mate would have still came to get a chance at them. There are a few things that my mate and I disagree on, and the demise of the Volturi is one of them. The Volturi police vampires and we need some kind of policing for our kind. It is just that the Volturi needs to be reformed. Aro is the kind of leader that only thinks of his own agenda. He is a dictator and is not fair. If there were vampires like Carlisle or my Andreas that was in charge, it would be a lot better.

Andreas use to be one of the lead trackers for the legendary Volturi. He led a fleet of trackers to do Aro's bidding, over three hundred years ago. He was an asset to Aro cause not only is he stronger than any vampire who has ever walked the Earth, he is a natural born leader. When he was human, he was the next in line to be king of his Scandinavian people. He was twenty when turned, dating around 1060 AD. The most important trait besides strength and courage is the fact that Andreas can compel anyone. His ability to glamour humans and vampires was very useful. It is one of the reasons why the Volturi was able to track and trick "special" vampires into joining the powerful clan. He explained to me that he left because he started to realize Aro's true intentions. He said he was collecting Vampires like prized possessions. He would treat them like slaves and not as common equals. He had enough. Andreas left, taking out forty vampire guards with him. Aro told them to seize him foolishly. It would take thousands of the strongest vampires to take him out. Ever since then, his mission has been to infiltrate the Volturi and take them down one at a time.

When my fiery transformation was complete, and my hazy vision had cleared up, it was his eyes that I was staring up at. The same eyes now, staring impatiently at me.

"Sarafina, we do not have all day. If you do not feed, you will be of no use."

He was crouching over a drained deer. He had an athletic body. Strong in built but lean. My attraction to him was immediate. When I focused my new vampire eyes, his angelic face was peering over top of me. I had never come in contact with someone as beautiful as him. I saw him prior to being a vampire but my human life to me is barely a memory. I just remember one day washing what was left of my family's clothes by the river near my home in West Africa. My family was dead or gone due to the slave trade. I saw him hiding near the bush across the river. Only thing I could see was his face. It looked like it had been carved out of diamonds by the Gods. I was in awe; foolishly not afraid.

Our love was not without hardship. Andreas was not very willing to love me. He said that he was not worthy of my love. Of course I pursued the now three hundred and nineteen year old love affair. He held out for two years, before he gave in. I knew we were going to be together due to a vision I got when I stole a kiss from him. I get visions when I touch someone. It is very specific to the person, vampire, I touch. They also get a glimpse of the vision as well, but not as clear. When we kissed, the vision scared him. He forced me away from him and told me that he does not want a mate. He said love weakens a vampire. He has seen love crush the most powerful of monsters. He explained that Aro rose to power after Marcus literally became a zombie once his love died.

But I won my Viking. We had come back to one of our hideaways in France. He had an almost fatal battle with a Volturi guard named Demetri. We were trying to stop him and the other guards from getting their hands on Aro's next conquest. A girl and boy twin witches. They were on trial for their gifts and were destined for being burned at the stake. I was supposed to save the girl first. She was not willing to go with me. When I finally grabbed her arm, I got a vision that was so powerful it made me drop to my knees. I was in so much pain, I screamed out. Demetri got wind of what was going on and came to put an end to the mission. He grabbed my face and looked at me. I knew that I was just seconds away from getting my head gnawed off. I had braced myself for the blow. Just then Andreas came from behind and pulled Demetri off of me. It was a nasty battle just barely getting away with our immortal souls still intact.

We were not successful; however it made his feelings for me surface. He was willing to die for the very thing he was running from, love. When I was rubbing my venom on a wound he had acquired on the back of his shoulder, we both got a vision of the not so far away future. We were both on the floor right there in our cottage we shared, making passionate love. I had never made love before and was intrigued by what I was seeing. Our bodies were intertwined going in a rhythmic dance. Natural and sensual, I was starting to get embarrassed by what I was feeling at that very moment. I did not have to worry about how he was feeling. Before I could fathom the thought, he grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder. In one swift movement I was being cradled by him.

He led me to the floor and started fervently kissing me. He started at my lips and then went down to my neck. Pretty soon we were entering the future. Living out every kiss, touch, and moan from the vision. He treated my body like he had diabetes and my body was insulin. He could not get enough. While we were doing our dance, he let out all of his deepest secrets. He told me how much he loved me and that he never wants to leave my side. We consummated our understanding that for better or worse, we were never going to be apart.

As soon as I finished feeding from the deer, I was suddenly being cradled a top a branch in a nearby tree. With fresh blood stained lips, Andreas kissed me with such passion. I suddenly started getting a vision of us running in an open clearing surrounded by lilacs and honey suckle. We were barely disturbing the scene as we frolicked around. Both of us seemed as though we were enjoying each other. With the abrupt stop of my most beloved, the vision faded somewhere into the future.

He stared at me, this time with golden honey brown eyes. "I guess my Kärlek, you'll never know."


End file.
